ToGetHer
by CBubbleGumO8
Summary: Reneesme Cullen, la pequeña híbrida mitad humano mitad vampiro conocerá nuevas personas que cambiaran su vida. El, un antiguo y misterioso chico de ojos esmeralda que se cruza en su vida por accidente. Con el tiempo surge algo más que amistad entre ambos aunque no quieran aceptarlo. Triángulos amorosos, vínculos rotos, vampiros y más pasarán en la vida de Nessie. NO es un JxN.
1. Presencias misteriosas

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Presencias misteriosas**

Este era uno de esos momentos en el que cada parpadeo, cada respiración, cada simple latido cuenta. Uno de esos momentos en el que vez pasar toda tu vida como una película de los años 80', uno de esos en el que cualquier movimiento puede cambiar por completo el rumbo de tu vida. Y es que… la vida es como un juego, un juego en el cual su final se divide en dos caminos: vivir o morir.

Y pues, aquí estaba yo, en una encrucijada debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte. Tenía que ser fuerte y pensar con claridad porque cualquier movimiento en falso y todo estaría completamente perdido para mí. Sinceramente solo había una palabra que rondaba en mi interior… "miedo". Y es que la verdad tenía miedo de morir, había luchado tanto para llegar a este punto que; sinceramente, nunca pensé en llegar. Pero…ya era suficiente, tenía que arriesgarme alguna vez en mi vida y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Tuve que meditarlo por un segundo y justo cuando todo lo creí perdido…

— ¡GANEEEEEE! —exclamé con la mayor felicidad del mundo.

— ¡Eso es trampa! Yo… estaba distraído, tu dijiste que necesitabas tiempo y… pues yo… ¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO!

Está bien, llámenme exagerada pero para mí… intentar ganarle a mi tío Emmett en los videojuegos era algo de vida o muerte y que rara vez pasaba. He ahí el dilema: las únicas 2 veces que le había ganado fue por trampa y por pura iluminación divina.

— Claro… ¿Un vampiro con complejo de oso que se distrae? No nací ayer tío —trate de contener la risa en lo que se me fue posible. — la revancha la tendrás cuando le ganes a mamá en la vencidas.

— Golpe bajo Nessie—dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos.

Esa soy yo, Reneesme Cullen. Mejor conocida como "Nessie" gracias a Jacob. Desde la visita de los Vulturi hace 6 años, todo había estado tranquilo por estos rumbos, a los licántropos se les era permitido explorar por el territorio Cullen y viceversa. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces: Yo había dejado de crecer hace 2 meses quedándome con la apariencia de una niña de 16 años.

Mi pelo es color castaño cobrizo igual que el de mi padre, el cual, tenía pequeños bucles que llegaban hasta mi cintura, mis ojos eran igual a los de mi madre cuando era humana, según Jacob eran más chocolate que el propio mismo. —pensar en el hizo que me sonrojarse.

Jacob y yo teníamos una relación un poco extraña, él era muy lindo conmigo, atento, cariñoso, en fin… era muy dulce y pues, nuestra relación a los ojos de los demás, parecía de pareja, en parte me gustaba mucho que me tratase y nos vieses así, y pues, últimamente me estaba sintiendo un poco atraída, cada vez descubría algo nuevo que me hacía querer pasar más tiempo con él y…

—Pero papá es algo egoísta y quiere a su pequeña solo para el —exclamo una linda voz que me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo gritar. —tranquila, es un secreto entre este lindo lector de mentes y su princesa.

— ¡No leas mi mente! —dije haciendo un puchero. —yo… iré a dar un paseo al bosque. —dije intentando salir y alejarme lo más rápido posible.

— Ten cuidado princesa y no regreses tarde. —escuche a mi papá decir mientras salía corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Ese era mi querido papá, el lector de lentes y guapísimo Edward Cullen, él estaba enamoradísimo de una sola mujer, Bella Cullen; mi madre. Ellos eran la mejor familia del mundo, siempre que necesitaba algo o me sentía mal, no había necesidad de palabras, ellos me comprendían perfectamente y me amaban mucho.

Iba caminando a velocidad normal y no me había dado cuenta que había cruzado la mitad del bosque, llegando así a mi lugar preferido. Era un lago rodeado de flores de diversos colores y tamaños, en él, se reflejaba con claridad la luz del sol, cosa que rara vez se veía en Forks. Recuerdo cuando Carlisle dijo que podíamos vivir aun dos años más sin temor a ser descubiertos, cosa que me gustaba mucho ya que no quería separarme del lado de Jacob.

Jacob… ahora podía pensar tranquilamente en el sin que mi papá estuviera leyendo mi mente. Como decía, la relación entre él era extraña y linda a la vez, a veces pensaba que nada más me atraía por el simple hecho de que no conocía a ningún otro chico aparte de los de la manada en La Push. Que quizá en algún lugar de este remoto y bizarro mundo estaba mi media naranja esperando con los brazos abiertos por mí, o quizá… no lo sé, a veces sentía un fuerte vínculo extraño entre nosotros muy difícil de explicar, era algo así como magia.

Tantos pensamientos giraban en torno a mi cabeza hasta el punto de que me había quedado muy distraída. De pronto sentí como si alguien me mirase muy fijamente desde lo lejos, de la nada me levante de golpe muy asustada y mire a todos lados intentando descifrar que era lo que había percibido pero lo único que pude ver fueron las hojas y unas ramas de un árbol cayéndose.

Tantas tardes de videojuegos están quemando mi cordura, quizá solo fue un pájaro que iba pasando o una ardilla —dije para mis adentros en un intento de tranquilizarme—. De pronto volví a sentir ese sentimiento de ser observada muy fijamente, esta vez no lo pensé dos veces y como un movimiento involuntario voltee para poder ver que era lo que realmente pasaba y si no era simple locura mía pero… me sorprendí al ver lo que me encontré.

— ¿Q…quien… quien eres tú? —intente decir mientras trataba de ocultar inútilmente mi miedo.

* * *

**Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que trabajo, denle una oportunidad porfa. La anterior que tenía la deje porque sentí que había perdido la inspiración y nadie le hizo caso :(**

**Créanme... pensé mucho en hacer esta y pues... aqui está :D ojala que les guste. 3 A 5 REVIEWS y subo otro capítulo. Enserio que esta es una historia totalmente diferente, se los prometo... me he inspirado mucho y quiero saber que opinan. Prometo actualizar y completar la historia si recibo apoyo de ustedes chicos, hasta yo me emocione por esta historia :$**

**En fin, Love ya guys 3  
Clau.**


	2. Ojos deslumbrantes

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Ojos deslumbrantes**

— ¿Q…quien… quien eres tú? —intente decir mientras trataba de ocultar inútilmente mi miedo.

Parado frente a mí, estaba un vampiro, era alto y con una belleza impresionante, pero, a pesar de que yo convivía con vampiros desde toda la vida, digamos que este… no era precisamente vegetariano. Si bien su belleza me dejaba totalmente deslumbrada, lo que me aterraba completamente eran sus intensos ojos rojos carmesí que me veían con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda a mitad del boque? —Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se acercaba más y más a mi— ¿Acaso no sabes que hay grandes peligros por estos alrededores?

— Yo… tú… ¿Qué quieres? —exclame precipitadamente atropellando mis palabras.

— Digamos que, tengo hambre y no es precisamente de comida. —Me miro fijamente con sus ojos carmesí—, hueles delicioso querida. Me pregunto si sabrás de la misma manera o mejor.

— ¡Aléjate! —dije desesperadamente.

No pude ni parpadear dos veces cuando me di cuenta que lo tenía enfrente mío. Posiciono una de sus manos en mi cuello y la otra en mi espalda pegándome a su cuerpo muy bruscamente para que no me escapara.

— Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. —Ladeó la cabeza acercándola a mi cuello—. No te preocupes linda, tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor… te lo prometo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Intente deshacerme muy inútilmente de su agarre—, ¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¡Ayuda! —grite lo más fuerte que pude mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

— ¡Cállate! —Grito enojado debido a mis inútiles intentos de huir—. Intenté hacer esto de la manera más fácil pero no me dejas elección.

Solo me limité a cerrar los ojos y a llorar. Mi muerte estaba a escasos centímetros y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Solo me limitaba a pensar en los momentos lindos y mágicos que había pasado con mi familia y con Jacob, lo triste que sería para todos mi muerte y el mal momento que les haría pasar por toda una eternidad.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No!, mi cabeza due… duele mucho. ¡As que pare por favor! —gritaba el vampiro mientras me soltaba y se arrodillaba lentamente agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza.

Lo que paso después, nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi como el vampiro que estuvo a punto de matarme había sido empujado de la nada a más o menos 10 metros lejos de mí. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Abrí un poco más mis ojos y pude ver como un chico alto de pelo cobrizo se acercaba con una mano extendida al vampiro que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

— Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica. —dijo el chico a escasos centímetros del vampiro de ojos carmesí.

— ¡Entonces fuiste tú el que me hizo esto! ¿Quién… quien eres para decirme que hacer? Si viniste a alimentarte, puedes irte. La chica es mía —intentó decir el vampiro mientras se levantaba. Al decir esto, pude darme cuenta de algo: ambos eran vampiros.

En un movimiento rápido e impredecible, el vampiro de ojos carmesí que anteriormente quiso matarme, se abalanzo sobre mí, saco sus colmillos y los posiciono a escasos centímetros de mi cuello diciendo—, Pagaras por lo que hizo, no tendré piedad contigo. —musito mientras apretaba fuertemente mi mano. Pude ver como unas gotas de sangre empezaban a derramarse de esta.

— Te dije que la dejaras en paz —dijo mi salvador. Este volvió a levantar la mano y el vampiro que hacía dos segundos estaba encima de mí voló por los aires y se fue a estampar contra un árbol.

Ágilmente, el vampiro se levanto y se abalanzo contra mi salvador. Ambos empezaron a pelear y pude ver como mi salvador esquivaba sus golpes muy fácilmente, incluso hasta pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Terminaste de jugar? —dijo mi salvador alzando una ceja.

— Tu… pagaras —En un intento desesperado el vampiro de ojos carmesí se abalanzo sobre mi salvador pero este lo esquivo ágilmente y en un movimiento rápido lo agarro del cuello.

— No debiste de haber molestado a una chica de esa forma, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Tendré que acabar contigo. —dijo muy calmadamente. Hizo más fuerte su agarre en el cuello del vampiro e hizo ademán de alzar su cabeza, no sin antes voltear y decirme muy calmadamente—: cierra los ojos por favor.

Yo, sin saber porque, los cerré y empecé a llorar. De pronto escuche como algo empezó a rajarse hasta que escuche un sonido muy fuerte que hizo que me desplomara en el suelo llorando incontrolablemente debido a lo que acababa de suceder.

Si bien no había visto lo que estaba pasando, me podía hacer una idea más o menos clara de lo que acababa de suceder a pocos metros de mí. Pude percibir un olor a quemado y llore aun más. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, abrí los ojos de golpe y pude ver borrosamente la cara de mi salvador.

— Gra… gracias —me abalance sobre él para abrazarlo mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Mi salvador se quedo estático y se limito a poner su mano en mi hombro.

Me di cuenta de la imprudencia que había cometido… estaba abrazando a un vampiro totalmente desconocido para mí. Me separe de golpe y me hice para atrás. Lo mire directamente a su cara y me sorprendí completamente por lo que vi.

Estaba completamente segura de que el chico que estaba frente a mi era un vampiro y no un humano o un hibrido como yo pero… ¿Por qué no tenía los ojos rojos o dorados como los vampiros normales?

Sus ojos eran deslumbrantes, una mezcla imperfecta de dorado y esmeralda. Estos me dejaron intrigada y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Intente contener mis lagrimas y pude ver como sus ojos misteriosos pasaban desde mi rostro hasta mi muñeca y viceversa. Luego recordé tres cosas: 1. Estaba sola en un bosque con un vampiro totalmente desconocido. 2. Posiblemente este hambriento 3. Mi muñeca estaba sangrando mucho.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y que me digan que opinan:)  
Estuve pensándola y escribiéndola por 3 días seguidos hasta que la termine y me dije: la subo el miércoles o domingo? pero no me resistí y la subí ahora :$ hahaha**

**En fin, dejen reviews porfa:( porque aveces siento que nadie la lee o que no les gusta. No se si solo sera cosa mía o que. hahaha anyways... díganme que piensan o si tienen alguna duda, pueda que les de pistas o algo así :$  
**

**Love ya guys.  
Clau**


	3. Magneto de problemas

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Magneto de problemas**

_Sus ojos eran deslumbrantes, una mezcla imperfecta de dorado y esmeralda. Estos me dejaron intrigada y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Intente contener mis lagrimas y pude ver como sus ojos misteriosos pasaban desde mi rostro hasta mi muñeca y viceversa. Luego recordé tres cosas: 1. Estaba sola en un bosque con un vampiro totalmente desconocido. 2. Posiblemente este hambriento 3. Mi muñeca estaba sangrando mucho._

* * *

La verdad no tenía miedo, de alguna manera me sentía segura con este desconocido si se podría interpretar de una forma totalmente bizarra.

Me detuve a analizar cada centímetro de él. Era alto, de un metro ochenta aproximadamente. Su cabello era lacio, corto, perfectamente desordenado y broncíneo, muy parecido al de mi papá y mío. Su piel; blanca como la nieve encajaba perfectamente con la mía, con la diferencia de que el brillaba como un diamante debido a la luz que se reflejaba en el claro. Sus labios eran normales, no muy pequeños ni muy carnosos.

Lo que más me impresionaba de este desconocido eran sus ojos esmeralda y su cuerpo. Por Dios, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente definido, sus músculos resaltaban de su camisa blanca manga larga perfectamente entallada a su perfecto cuerpo. Su torso y brazos se veían bien definidos. Cualquier chica se derretiría por tenerlo cerca y estar en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el vampiro a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. ¿En qué momento se había acercado a mí? Sus ojos denotaban misterio.

— Si, supongo. Solo me duele un poco la muñeca —Inmediatamente el volteo a ver mi brazo y la sangre que aun derramaba de él. Este frunció un poco los labios y su expresión cambio totalmente a una fría y tensa—, Yo, lo siento mucho. —dije señalando mi muñeca.

— No te preocupes, —dijo precipitadamente—. Debería de llevarte al hospital o algo, al parecer estas sangrando mucho.

— ¡Ni pensarlo! La verdad es que me siento bien, solo mira. —hice ademán de levantarme pero me desbalance un poco y cuando iba a volver a caer, unas manos frías pero muy confortables me atraparon.

— Seguro… supongo que tendré que cargarte.

Ante su oferta y mi actual condición, no me quedaba otra más que aceptar, por lo que asentí con una sonrisa cálida. Luego de unos pocos segundos me recordé de algo: no me había presentado.

— Renesmee Cullen —me miro incrédulo. —pero llámame Nessie, es mejor para todos, créeme.

Sus labios formaron una perfecta "O" al escuchar esto.

— Vaya nombre más… peculiar. —Respondió tratando de ocultar una risa.

— Tu… ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Cullen? —Parecía sorprendido—. Yo…tengo que irme.

Sin quitarme los ojos de encima, hizo ademán de levantarse pero, sin saber cómo, lo detuve agarrando su mano sin antes ruborizarme por mi impulsiva acción.

— No, no te vayas. —le rogué.

— Tengo que irme y no lo digo precisamente porque quiera, —se quedo pensativo por unos segundos—. Es por tu propia seguridad.

Ahora entendía porque el brillo extraño en sus ojos, la insistencia de querer irse. El era vampiro, y los vampiros beben sangre. No podía decir que el bebía sangre humana ya que no tenía los ojos rojos pero tampoco podía decir que era vegetariano ya que tampoco tenía los ojos dorados. —Que frustración. —Pensé. Yo estaba sangrando y el estaba parado, mirándome con saber que sufrimiento y autocontrol con tal de no atacarme.

— Yo… ¿te volveré a ver? —mi voz se escucho nostálgica.

— Si eres así de problemática nos volveremos a encontrar más pronto de lo que esperas, al parecer eres un magneto de problemas —Sonreí ante su comentario—. Por cierto, mi nombre es…

— ¿Nessie donde estas? —se escucho la voz de tío Emmett y mi papá a lo lejos.

— Adiós Nessie —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Te servirá —me tendió un pañuelo y corrió a velocidad vampírica por el lado contrario de donde se escuchaban las voces de mi tío y mi papá.

A lo lejos pude ver el irreconocible cabello broncíneo de mi papá. El también me reconoció y corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia mí. Cuando estuvo al frente mío se le formo una mueca de horror.

— Cariño tu muñeca… estas sangrando. ¿Qué pasó?

Iba a decirle la verdad pero me di cuenta que, si le decía iba a hacer un drama y me castigaría por salir imprudentemente. Me limité a no pensar en eso.

— Yo nada más me caí, no tienes por qué preocuparte. —esboce una sonrisa.

— Vamos a casa para curarte —esta vez hablo Emmett—. Sube a mi espalda pequeña lagartija, yo te llevo.

— No me digas lagartija —hice un puchero—. Además, solo me herí la muñeca, no es la gran cosa.

Me intente parar y sorprendentemente pude pero cuando empecé a caminar me tropecé en no sé qué cosa y cuando iba a volver a caer, las manos de un gran oso vampiro me sostuvieron.

— ¡BAJAMEEE! —chille.

Tío Emmett me había agarrado de un pie y me había levantado a modo que mi cabeza estuviera cerca del suelo. Este reía a carcajadas y mi papá lo fulminaba con la mirada.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, mi papá me llevaba en brazos para evitar cualquier accidente o algo parecido. Cuando entramos a la sala pude ver como mi abuelo venía bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Con que tuviste un accidente? Nada que no se pueda arreglar. —me sonrió.

Rápidamente vi como me curaba la herida y la vendaba para que la sangre no siguiera fluyendo. Después de haber terminado la curación le di un gran abrazo y una cálida sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

Subí a paso lento a mi habitación para evitar cualquier accidente. De pronto recordé de algo: _"eres un magneto de problemas". _Esa frase me hizo sonreír, primero por lo gracioso que se escuchaba y segundo… porque él estaba completamente equivocado.

El incidente de ahora rondaba mucho en mi cabeza que ni siquiera me di cuenta que había llegado a mi habitación. Claro, me di cuenta hasta después, cuando accidentalmente mi cara choco con la puerta haciendo que esta me golpeara muy fuertemente.

— Estoy bien. —Grite.

Mientras me sobaba mi cara a modo de calmar el golpe entre a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera sentí cuando mis parpados se cerraron y me sumía en un profundo sueño.

Desperté debido a la tenue luz que se asomaba por mi ventana, aun acostada en mi cama, mire el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche. Eran las 7:30 AM.

Pude escuchar como alguien le daba leves toques a la puerta como pidiendo permiso para entrar. — Adelante. —Dije sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

— Hola mi vida. — Papá se acercó a mí y me beso la frente como todas las mañanas—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Con hambre… mucha mucha hambre —hice un puchero.

El me mostro su sonrisa torcida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Ve a ducharte primero. Mamá te está preparando tu desayuno. —Se levanto de mi cama—, Alice vendrá otro momento a dejarte tu ropa.

Solo asentí levemente mientras me dirigía al baño. Tome una corta ducha de agua caliente para relajarme. Cuando termine, me envolví con mi bata de baño y abrí la puerta.

La ropa, efectivamente estaba encima de mi cama tal y como había dicho papá. Esta consistía en un suéter rayado color rosa, unos vaqueros de mezclilla rasgados los cuales hacían juego con el suéter y unas zapatillas color café chocolate que hacían un buen contraste con el atuendo y de paso resaltaban mis ojos.

Me cambie y peiné mi pelo a modo de dejarlo suelto para que se secara y que mis rizos cayeran naturalmente.

Baje las escaleras y mamá me esperaba en la mesa con mi desayuno y un gran abrazo.

— Nessie cariño, después de comer Jacob pasará por ti. —dijo sin borrar una gran sonrisa de su rostro.

Yo solo asentí y disfrute tranquilamente mi desayuno. Veinte minutos después de haber terminado una esencia a bosque se mezcla en la sala. —Llego Jacob—. Pensé.

— Nessie, hola —dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola Jake —le devolví la sonrisa—, ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunte jalándolo del brazo.

El solo asintió y salimos de casa a paso normal.

Íbamos caminando por el bosque hablando de cosas astrales. Me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con el ya que nuestras conversaciones siempre fluían con naturalidad.

Me contó asuntos sobre la manada, sobre Billy, situaciones en La Push… En fin, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días que no nos habíamos visto.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has extrañado a tu querido lobo? —dijo en tono burlón.

— ¿A Seth? Si y mucho. —No pude evitar reírme—. Claro que si tonto, no te desaparezcas mucho.

— Hay Nessie. No sé qué haría sin ti. —Se acercó un poco a mí y me abrazo—. No sabes lo especial que eres para mí.

Yo solo le respondí un "Yo también" y le di un cálido abrazo que al parecer él no quería deshacer ya que me apretó más fuerte.

Cuando regresábamos a casa note que Jacob había agarrado mi mano y sonreía ampliamente ya que yo no me había negado a su agarre. Yo solo me ruborice. Se despidió de mí con un beso no muy sutil cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Cuando entre fui directo a la cocina y comí algo ya que nuevamente… estaba hambrienta. Converse con toda la familia sobre temas sin importancia, nos reíamos y divertíamos mucho. Cuando sentí mis párpados cansados subí a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y me dormí.

El resto de la semana había pasado tranquilamente. Desde las lecciones de defensa y tácticas con el tío Jasper, los consejos de cómo maquillarme de tía Rosalie, clases de cocina con mí querida abuelita hasta momentos lindos en el prado con mis padres y pues, como olvidarlo, un alocado día de compras con la pequeña duende "Alice".

Prueba de eso era mi atuendo de ahora. Un lindo vestido floreado color verde menta estampado de flores rosas que me llagaba a medio muslo en la parte delantera y con una media cola en la parte de atrás. Haciendo juego con este, un cinturón rosa del mismo color que las flores. El vestido en sí; no se veía osado, es más, hasta mi papá lo había aprobando diciendo que el vestido me hacía ver menor y más adorable.

Había alisado mi pelo haciendo que me llegara lacio hasta la cintura, este lo adorné con una cinta rosada con un moñito a un lado.

Corrí a mi armario a buscar unas zapatillas cuando encontré algo. Un pañuelo y no uno común. Era del chico que me había salvado una semana antes.

Me pregunto cuándo lo volveré a ver… —pensé dubitativa.

Lo examine detenidamente aspirando su olor, ese dulce y peculiar olor que sorprendentemente extrañaba, pude ver unas iniciales doradas grabadas en el "MV". Probablemente era su nombre, el cual… pensándolo bien, aun seguía siendo un mito para mí.

Cuando estuve en la sala después de unos minutos, mi tío Jasper llego a sentarse junto a mí.

— Que curioso… son las ocho de la mañana y tú sin hambre. Me pregunto qué calamidades vendrán ahora. —musitó en tono burlón.

— Muuuuuy gracioso —dije en tono sarcástico—. La verdad no tengo ganas de comida humana. Pensaba ir a cazar otro momento.

— Si vas, procura tener mucho cuidado y… nada de esos. —su expresión cambio a una autoritaria.

— Si Señor. —hice un gesto de "firmes"

— Bien, supongo que eso es todo. Puedes ir en paz. —Se levanto del sillón no sin antes girarse a mí—. Te quiero devuelta en casa antes de las diez.

Asentí.

Me adentre en el bosque y pude vislumbrar una manada de venados que estaban comiendo. Bingo. —Dije para mis adentros—. Me subí a un árbol no muy alto y espere el momento oportuno.

Los venados se acercaron sigilosamente en busca de más comida al árbol donde me encontraba sin darse cuenta del peligro que corrían al estar yo a escasos metros de estos.

Cuando me iba a abalanzar sobre ellos, uno de mis pies se atoro con mi vestido y me resbale de la rama en la que, segundos antes me encontraba pero antes de estamparme en el suelo sentí unos fuerte brazos sostener mi cuerpo.

— Te lo dije… eres un pequeño magneto de problemas. —Sonrió cálidamente esbozando a la vez una sonrisa.

Era el. El chico misterioso de ojos esmeralda —cuyo nombre aun era un mito para mí—. Salvándome de mi torpeza y falta de equilibrio… otra vez.

* * *

**Y pues :$ aqui otro capítulo! se que dije que iba a publicar hace dos semanas pero... tuve muchas cosas que hacer del cole y casi estoy que me rapo la cabeza como Britney Spears (no lo tomen tan literal) hahaha**

**Yo.. quiero saber que piensan de esta historia :$ se que debo mejorar y MUCHO pero ahi voooy :D hahaha  
si tienen alguna sugerencia... háganmela saber :D el nombre del chico y cosas extras las revelare en el próximo capitulo. Nada más eso.**

**PD: El vestido que usa Nessie (el verde menta) esta en mi perfil  
Si no sale el link... me avisan para ver como arreglo eso :D**

**Love youuu guys :*  
Clau.**


	4. Muy viejos amigos

**Me reporto de nuevo guapuritaas! Yo quisiera que me digan que piensan de la historia. Un review no hace daño :) hahaha  
****Las opinines son más que bienvenidaas. **En fin. Espero que les guste. 

**Love ya guyyyyyys  
Clau.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Muy viejos amigos**

_Era el. El chico misterioso de ojos esmeralda —cuyo nombre aun era un mito para mí—. Salvándome de mi torpeza y falta de equilibrio… otra vez._

— Eres tú. —intente decir aun sorprendida.

— Soy yo —Dijo sin borrar su linda sonrisa mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Una sensación totalmente nueva y extraña me inundó, no sabía exactamente el porqué pero quería que el tiempo se detuviera y que este momento se quedara así de perfecto como lo era hasta ahora.

Nos miramos por unos minutos a los ojos y como siempre, el rubor de mis mejillas no dudo en aparecer. Luego recordé algo: yo aun seguía en sus brazos, los cuales me sostenían de una manera firme y tierna.

Me detuve a mirar sus brazos marcados. Esta vez el llevaba una camiseta azul marino, la cual resaltaba sus ojos más de lo normal. Al parecer él se percató de mi mirada en sus brazos ya que me bajo lentamente para después propiciarme una linda sonrisa.

Luego, su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— Te pregunto… —dudó—. ¿Qué hace una niña a mitad del bosque? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?

Me quede analizando su pregunta por un rato. Quizá el no se había percatado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de caerme torpemente.

— Yo-yo estaba… —dije tartamudeando—, estaba a punto de… espera un segundo. —Lo acusé —. Las preguntas te las debería de hacer yo a ti. Además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Cruce mis brazos y gire mi vista hacia otro lado en señal de enojo. Cosa que el tomo como broma ya que se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Su risa era mágica. Parecían campanitas moviéndose al compas del viento.

— Hasta el momento no me has preguntado nada. —se defendió.

— ¿Bromeas? Aun no me has dicho tu nombre. La última vez te fuiste sin decir nada. Me la debes —Dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

— ¿Enserio quieres saber mi nombre? —me miro directo a los ojos mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia mí.

Yo retrocedí como acto reflejo hasta que mi espalda chocó suavemente con un árbol grande. Él me acorraló apoyando sus brazos en el árbol. Cada uno al lado de mi cabeza.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me miro directamente a los ojos interrogante. Podía sentir su frio aliento a escasos centímetros de mi rosto. Solo me limite a asentir con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

— Mason —dijo sonriendo sin apartar su rostro del mío—. Me llamo Mason.

Sus ojos siempre me atrapaban y me llevaban a un mundo desconocido el cual nunca quería que desapareciera.

— Ahora te repito… ¿Qué haces en el bosque? —Mason aun seguía muy cerca de mis labios. Respire profundo y gire la cabeza mirando a otro lado. Vi como esbozaba una sonrisa.

— Yo… estaba dando un paseo.

— En el bosque —dijo pensativo más para sí que para mí.

— Aja. —fue lo único que pude decir. Sin saber porque, estaba muy nerviosa.

Lentamente, fue apartando sus brazos de los extremos y alejándose poco a poco pero manteniendo cierta cercanía.

— Nessie —dijo acaparando mi atención—, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Escúpelo.

— Tu dijiste que tu apellido era Cullen ¿cierto? —Asentí—, pues… si eres una Cullen, debes saber de Carlisle o Edward.

— Mi abuelito y mi papá —sonreí ante lo infantil que me escuche.

— Edward es tu… ¿tu papá? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —parecía sorprendido.

— Ya va. ¿Qué sabes tú de los Cullen?

Esto no tenía sentido. El era un vampiro y por ende, debería de saber sobre los Cullen, lo que eran y sobre mí.

— Tu eres una niña y pues ellos… ellos son vam…

— ¿Vampiros? —Lo interrumpí—. Lo sé. Yo también lo soy. —Sonreí ampliamente.

— ¿Co… como dices? —exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Creí que lo sabías.

— No hueles a uno —se defendió y me miro dudoso—. Espera… ¿Sabes que soy un vampiro? —asentí—. Esto no me lo esperaba. Lo que no entiendo es cómo tu puedes ser un vampiro… simplemente no pareces uno.

— Pues… es una muy linda y larga historia —dije—. Pero volviendo. Aun no comprendo ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y mi papá? ¿Paso algo malo?

— Nada de vida o muerte. Es solo que… después de tantos años sin verlo. La verdad, el es un gran tipo. —sonrió involuntariamente.

— ¡Pues vamos! —intenté jalarlo del brazo pero no pude. Pude ver la duda reflejada en su mirada—. Te llevare a casa para que lo veas. Sígueme.

Caminamos por el bosque en un silencio tranquilo. Mientras nos íbamos acercando a casa, mi mano roso con el dorso de la suya.

Ambos apartamos la mano como un acto reflejo y nos volvimos a ver al mismo tiempo. Sentí como el color rojo aparecía en mis mejillas. Tonto lado humano. —pensé para mis adentros.

Desde lejos pude ver la gran mansión y pensé para que papá pudiera leer mis pensamientos _"Papá… reúne a todos en la sala. Hay alguien con migo que quizá conozcas"_

La puerta principal estaba abierta por lo que entramos sin ningún problema. Efectivamente todos estaban en la sala.

Los ojos de todos los Cullen pasaron desde mi rostro hasta el de Mason. En el cual pude ver que todos —a excepción de mi madre—. Abrían los ojos como platos y se les formaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Mason… eres tú? —habló mi papá dudoso.

— No lo creo. —Mason dijo sorprendido— ¿En verdad eres tu Edward?

Pude ver como papá se acercaba y abrazaba a Mason muy fuertemente. Nunca había visto ese lado de papá. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que le tuviera tanto afecto a este desconocido —en mi caso—. Una duda apareció en mi cabeza. ¿Qué relación tienen Mason y mi papá?

Al parecer mi papá leyó mis pensamientos ya que deshizo su abrazo y me miro directamente.

— Pues… veras Nessie. Mason y yo nos conocemos desde mis primeros años como vampiro. Somos muy viejos amigos. Él me ayudo mucho a poder sobrellevar mi naturaleza vampírica.

Mi boca formó una perfecta "O"

— Edward… estuviste a punto de revelar indicios de mi edad. Mejor cállate —dijo Mason a mi padre de forma acusatoria.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas por lo gracioso del momento.

Me quede sorprendida. Hasta entonces no me había detenido a pensar en la verdadera edad de Mason. Pero la edad de papá me daba ciertas pistas.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo veía como toda la familia se acercaba y abrazaba a Mason, le decían lo mucho que lo habían extrañado e, incluso Emmett había hecho una escena de cargar a Mason como un bebe. Cosa que hizo reír a todos.

La tarde paso tranquila. Toda la familia —e incluso mamá—. Platicaron con Mason sobre lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos años.

Luego de tantas risas, conversaciones y demás. Mi abuelo habló para que todos lo escucharan atentamente.

— Dinos hijo. —Carlisle siempre le había dicho así a Mason. Lo sé porque durante la conversación este le pregunto si le podía volver a decir así por lo cual el otro solo asintió feliz — ¿Qué haces en Forks?

— Pues…—habló Mason—. Vine a Forks porque me entere que hay problemas. Vine con mi hermana y otros dos vampiros que nos acompañan.

— Entonces, ¿dices que has estado aquí por un tiempo? —asintió—. Vaya sorpresa.

— ¿Porque no se quedan con nosotros? Son más que bienvenidos. —Esta vez habló Emmett.

— No quiero ser una molestia —dijo Mason apenado

— Para nada. Te quedaras con nosotros desde ahora. Solo llama a tu hermana y a los demás para que se instalen en la mansión. Sera un gusto tenerlos con nosotros. —dijo maternalmente Esme.

— Gracias. Les prometo que este asunto no tardara menos de dos meses. Pueden estar tranquilos. —dijo Mason tranquilo.

Hasta el momento solo yo me había percatado de algo. Había problemas. Aquí en Forks. Y al parecer era grave ya que se necesitaba la intervención de vampiros para resolverlo.

Mi papá se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza. Por lo que me miro dubitativo e inmediatamente vio a Mason interrogante.

— Mason… ¿A qué clase de problema te refieres? —dijo mi papá temeroso sabiendo de antemano su respuesta ya que había leído los pensamientos del aludido.

— Vampiros.


	5. Vampiro único

**Hola guapuras! Aquí reportándome de nuevo! se que me tardé pero, esta semana empiezan mis exámenes en el cole así que.. con todoo!**

**Nada más decirles, gracias porque se que leen esta historia :* un review no me molesta, hahaha enserio. En fin GRACIAAAS! Espero que lo disfruten. Opiniones, comentarios, asdf: Son bienvenidos.**

**Love yaaaa guapos. Besos  
Clau.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Vampiro único**

— _Mason… ¿A qué clase de problema te refieres? —dijo mi papá temeroso sabiendo de antemano su respuesta ya que había leído los pensamientos del aludido._

— _Vampiros._

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar esto.

— No es algo de lo que tengan que preocuparse. Por eso estamos aquí, para erradicar el problema. —intervino Mason ya que nadie hablaba.

— Ayudaremos. —Soltó Emmett de repente.

— No es necesario —dijo Mason.

— No fue pregunta guapo —refutó Emmett de nuevo.

Mason sonrió ante el comentario de Emmett y negó burlescamente con la cabeza para luego asentir satisfecho.

Esta vez habló mamá.

— ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Por qué no están contigo?

— Pues... nos dividimos el territorio para localizar a los vampiros. Luego, me encontré con este pequeño magnet…—lo fulminé con la mirada—. Con Nessie y pues, los encontré a ustedes. Creo que iré a nuestro punto de reunión a avisarles la buena noticia.

— Me parece buena idea. Ten cuidado en el camino. —dijo mamá.

— No tardaré mucho. Regreso dentro de poco.

Y sin más, Mason salió por la puerta a velocidad vampírica para después adentrarse en el bosque. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que ya no lo pude visualizar debido al obstáculo de los arboles.

Sentí como alguien posaba su mano en mi hombro.

— Tienes muchas cosas que contarme. —dijo papá muy cerca de mi oído. Yo solo me limite a asentir—. Acompáñame a la biblioteca por favor.

Y sin más, lo agarre de la mano de manera infantil como ya era costumbre y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca.

El se sentó en uno de los sofás y yo en el que estaba de frente a él. Crucé mis piernas y me acomode para escucharlo.

— Primero que nada quisiera preguntarte como conociste a Mason.

Era obvio que no le podía mentir ya que, el iba a leer mi mente. Así que no tenía otra opción más que hablar con la verdad.

— No es la primera vez que lo veo. La primera fue cuando me corte la muñeca. —Me miro perplejo—, tranquilo tigre, el no me mordió. —Asintió para que prosiguiera—. Y pues, ahora lo volví a ver porque mientras cazaba, la agilidad que herede de mi madre —nótese el sarcasmo—. Me recordó que tenía una parte humana.

Papá se rio a carcajadas por mi comentario. Y es que, pónganlo así: Mamá cuando era humana… digamos que no era tan ágil que se diga.

— ¿Solo eso? —asentí—. Bueno, déjame decirte que Mason es un gran amigo mío y que puedes confiar en él así como nosotros.

— Gracias papá. —dije pacíficamente—. Y dime, ¿Mason es como nosotros? Me refiero, ¿Es vegetariano?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego respondió.

— ¿Lo dices por sus ojos verdad? —asentí—. Pues, déjame decirte que él y su dieta son muy peculiares. En pocas palabras… el es un vampiro único.

Lo mire confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "un vampiro único"? —dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

— Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que preguntarle a él.

— Tú sabes que no me dirá nada. A penas conozco su nombre. —Exclamé en forma de puchero—. Aunque sea dame una pista papá.

— Digamos que… no —sonrió ampliamente—. Ya te dije, si quieres saberlo, pregúntale a él. Créeme, una vez que lo conoces, es fácil ganarte su confianza.

— De acuerdo —dije resignada.

Sonrió tiernamente y se levanto del sillón.

— Creo que iré a buscar a Carlisle para empezar a planear lo del ataque de los vampiros. —Asentí. Seguido de esto, se dirigió hacia mí, y me dio un tierno beso en la frente—. Te quiero princesa —dijo cálidamente.

— Yo más papá —Y sin más salió de la biblioteca.

Papá me dejo intrigada con respecto a Mason y la verdad es que no me iba a quedar así. Tenía que averiguar a qué se refería papá con "vampiro único".

Decidí salir de la biblioteca e irme a mi habitación. No tenía hambre y ya era muy tarde.

Abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar con la cabeza gacha directo a mi habitación. Mientras iba caminando choque con algo —que más parecía piedra—. Y caí al suelo pero no sentí el golpe ya que había caigo encima de algo.

Apoye mis manos en el piso de una forma muy torpe como un acto reflejo, levante la cabeza y me sorprendí por lo que vi. Había chocado con Mason haciendo que este también callera al suelo. El debajo de mí. Con sus manos en mi cintura. Ambos en una posición muy comprometedora.

— Ma-Mason… hola —dije tartamudeando.

* * *

**NOTA: El significado del titulo de esta historia lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil :*  
****Digo, por si tienen curiosidad del porque el titulo y la forma en la que está escrito.**


	6. ¡Cullens fuera!

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**¡Cullens fuera!**

— _Ma-Mason… hola —dije tartamudeando._

¿Cómo podían pasarme este tipo de cosas? Estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas, no a mí. —Me repetía en mi cabeza constantemente.

No quería abrir los ojos ya que, me moriría de vergüenza si veía la cara de Mason.

— ¿Sabes? Las mujeres no se resisten a mi encanto —dijo Mason en tono burlesco.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Esta vez no tenían el color esmeralda de siempre, más parecían cafés con pequeños toques de verde oscuro.

Ya para Nessie —me dije a mi misma—. De pronto recordé lo que él había dicho segundos atrás y lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿Estas tratando de aligerar el ambiente cierto?

— Algo así… —Sonrió— de verdad que tu donde sea te encuentras problemas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Nada más no miré por donde iba y me tropecé. —rodé los ojos.

El corazón me palpitaba frenéticamente. No entendía el porque de mi nerviosismo.

— Yo, tengo que ir a dormir. —dije rápidamente.

— ¿mmm? —musito distraído aun con sus brazos en mi cintura.

Me sonroje a más que un tomate ya que al parecer él no estaba del todo enterado del lugar donde se encontraban sus manos.

— ¿Po-podrías dejar que me levante? —toque el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo nervioso retirando rápido sus manos—. No me había percatado, de nuevo… lo siento mucho.

En un movimiento rápido me giro sobre si tumbándome en la gran alfombra del suelo, quedando el arriba mío.

Se puso de pie a velocidad vampírica y me tendió la mano para levantarme.

Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Cómo había hecho algo así tan rápido? Claro… era un vampiro, está en su naturaleza.

Extendí mis manos y en una milésima de segundo ya estaba de pie — Gracias. —dije aun ruborizada.

— No hay de qué.

— Supongo que… me iré a dormir.

—Que tengas dulces sueños. —besó tímidamente mi mejilla.

Me quede parada viendo como se iba alejando camino al despacho de mi abuelo. Toque mi mejilla como un acto reflejo, precisamente el lugar en el que Mason me había dado un beso. Quería cerciorarme que lo que había pasado, había sido real.

¿Por qué, porque hizo algo así? Ha de ser una costumbre que tiene —dije tratando de argumentar positivamente lo que acababa de suceder.

Técnicamente corrí a mi cuarto e inmediatamente cerré la puerta.

Busque en mi cajón de pijamas y me puse un shorts a cuadros rojo con un lazo azul marino en la cadera y una camisa _hollister_ a juego con el lazo del short con letras blancas y rosadas.

Fue al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Cuando termine, me abalancé sobre mi cama e inmediatamente caí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté alrededor de las 8 de la mañana siguiente. Sentí que había recuperado completamente mi sueño. Me levante de la cama y lave mis dientes.

Cuando termine, camine hacia la puerta para ir a desayunar. Cuando la abrí, me lleve por sorpresa a mamá parada con una bandeja de comida.

La mire sorprendida.

— Buenos días linda ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Me beso la frente—. Pensé que tendrías hambre así que te prepare chocolate caliente y un tazón de avena.

— ¿Con manzanas cierto? —la interrumpí—. Por cierto, ¿Como sabias que tenía hambre?

— Como no saberlo. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Las manzanas son tus favoritas cariño.

Ambas caminamos y nos sentamos en la cama, me tendió la bandeja y empecé a comer.

— Y, ¿Ya conociste a los amigos de Mason? —dijo interrumpiendo el silencio.

— Aun no —musité con avena en la boca—. Pero supongo que pronto lo hare. No sabía que ya estaban aquí.

Mamá sonrió por mi acción tan infantil y asintió. Hubo un corto silencio, al parecer estaba pensando algo ya que, segundos después habló.

— Me preguntaba, ¿Te gustaría ir de caza con papá, Emmett, Jasper y Mason?

— ¡Claro que sí! —casi grite de emoción.

— Grandioso. Termina de comer, te bañas y yo le avisare a tu papá que estas lista.

Asentí.

Mamá se puso de pie, beso mi frente seguido de un —te quiero mucho Nessie—. Y seguido de esto, salió para dirigirse a la sala donde intuí que se encontraba papá.

Termine de comer lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al baño a velocidad vampírica.

Me bañe tranquilamente y cuando termine me dirigí a mi closet para ver que atuendo sería perfecto para ir de caza.

En el enorme closet que tenía —gracias a tía Alice—. Me dirigí a la sección de "confort" y opte por un short corto y gastado de la parte de abajo a juego con un cinturón delgado rojo. Una camisa a cuadros roja y blanca mangas tres cuartos y mis **vans** rosado neón.

Peine mi cabello de tal forma que parte de él, iba sujeto a un moñito rosado neón —igual que mis zapatos dejando—. Y el resto caía en forma de cascada debido a mis largos rizos.

Abrí la puerta y corrí a velocidad vampírica a la sala cuando de pronto sentí que me levantaron.

— El avión Nessie por fin va a despegar. —dijo tío Emmett cargándome.

— Soy mujer, TENGO QUE tardarme. Es ley —dije enfatizando el "tengo que".

— Deberías de ser igual a Bella en ese sentido.

Tía Alice que iba pasando en ese instante lo miro con cara de horror al igual que yo. Acto seguido, los presentes en la sala se empezaron a reír.

Emmett me deposito en el suelo y me dirigí hacia donde estaba papá, Jasper y Mason —una corriente eléctrica desconocida me recorrió todo el cuerpo al recordar a este último.

— ¿Nos vamos princesa? —sonrió cálidamente papá.

— Cuando quieras.

— Prometemos traértele sana y salva Bella. —dijo Jasper tranquilo.

Asintió sonriendo seguido de un "ojala y su perfecto equilibrio humano heredado de mi no se haga presente".

Rodé los ojos.

— Sin nada más que decir… ¡Cullens fuera! —dijo papá en tono gracioso.

Cuando salimos todos de casa nos miramos y seguido de esto dijimos, carrera a ver quien llega al bosque primero.

Todos —incluyendo papá, Mason, Jasper y Emmett—. Empezamos a correr a lo más que nos daba nuestra velocidad vampírica en dirección al prado.

* * *

**Hola guapuras! Se que no tengo perdón de ustedes por tardarme pero aqui les dejo otro capítulo.  
Ojala les guste y pues nada, dejen su coment porque eso me motiva muchisimo :***

**Cambie las típicas zapatillas "converse" por vans porque, sinceramente me gustan muchisimo más :$  
Las fotos de la ropa de Nessie las posteare en mi perfil como siempre. También la muestra de la camisa** _Hollister _**para que la conozcan.  
**

**Nada más eso, gracias por leer. Son unos lindos.  
Clau.**


	7. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

**Capítulo 7  
****Sorpresas y más sorpresas.**

_Seguido de esto, todos —incluyendo papá, Mason, Jasper y Emmett—. Empezamos a correr a lo más que nos daba nuestra velocidad vampírica en dirección al prado._

Tenía tanta sed que solo tía Alice sabe cuántos ciervos murieron a causa mía. Todos seguían cazando por lo que me quedé sentada en un tronco que estaba cerca de ellos.

- ¿Terminaste? –dijo papá acercándose a mí.

- Sí, estoy que voy a explotar. Creo que no volveré a cazar hasta dentro de 2 semanas o milenios si es necesario.

Rió por mi comentario.

- Deberíamos de irnos a casa, tu mamá ha de estar preocupada.

- Por mí no hay problema –Sonreí-. Pero, ¿Y los demás? ¿No pretendes dejarlos solos aquí en el bosque cierto?

En realidad no me preocupaban mis tíos. Quien curiosamente me preocupaba era Mason. Desde que salimos de casa se nos adelantó y no lo pudimos encontrar.

- Yo que tú no me preocupo por él. Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor que haya ido a cazar a otro lugar. -¡Rayos! Papá había leído mis pensamientos.

No entendía porque papá me estaba diciendo esto pero sin duda no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, estaba decidida a averiguar por mi misma que era Mason y porque había desaparecido así de la nada.

Un ruido de ramas moviéndose se escucho a lo lejos y pude percibir ese conocido olor a bosque. Jacob.

- Hola Nessie –Me abrazó-. Edward –Este último asintió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? –dijo papá.

- Pues verás… iba camino a tu casa porque empezaba a extrañar a tu querida hija –Me ruboricé-, No sé si te gustaría ir a La Push a dar un paseo con migo, total ya casi está atardeciendo. –dijo esta vez refiriéndose a mí.

Mire a mi papá en forma interrogante por lo que él solo asintió no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Jacob en forma de advertencia. No pude entender el significado de su mirada por lo que le resté importancia.

Tomé de la mano a Jacob mientras nos dirigíamos a la playa. Caminamos a la orilla de esta mientras que el agua mojaba nuestros pies, nos arrojamos agua y corrimos como si de niños de ocho años se tratase.

- Está ha sido una de las tardes más divertidas que he tenido toda la semana. –dije sentándome en la arena aun riendo-. Gracias.

El me siguió y se sentó junto a mí.

- Sabes que me hace más que feliz el poder verte. –Acarició mi mejilla-. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacer y decirte que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Más roja no podía estar. Jacob estaba a muy escasos centímetros de mi rostro sin quitarme la mirada.

Sentí como si un lazo invisible me incitase a no separarme de él por más que quisiera. Su mano cálida aun acariciaba muy tiernamente mi mejilla.

Algo que adoraba mucho de Jacob era su temperatura. Era tan confortable estar cerca de él.

- ¿Co-como a que cosas te refieres? –dije tartamudeando.

- Créeme, es muy difícil de decir.

Retiro su mano de mi mejilla y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- Tú lo haces difícil lobito. ¡Por favor dime a qué clase de "cosas" te refieres! –hice un puchero.

Rió ante mi actitud infantil.

- Tranquila bonita, pronto lo sabrás. Todo a su tiempo –dijo a la vez que me tendía la mano para que me parase-. Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa o si no… tu papá me matará.

No tenía otra opción más que aceptar ya que era cierto. A papá no le gustaba que yo regresara tarde de mis salidas con Jacob.

Tomé su mano e inmediatamente me puse de pie. Empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa cuando le pregunte.

- Jacob… ¿Cuándo es pronto?

Me miro interrogante por lo que continúe hablando.

- Tú dijiste que "pronto iba saber a qué clase de cosas te referías" –dije haciendo comillas en el aire-, ¿Cuándo es pronto? –Repetí.

- ¿No te rendirás tan fácil cierto? –me miró resignado.

- No realmente. -Sonreí a modo de victoria.

Exhaló mientras apretaba fuertemente mi mano.

- Digamos que es algo que tarde o temprano tengo que hacer –dijo mientras caminábamos por el bosque-, cuando te digo pronto, es muy pronto… más rápido de lo que esperas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no vale! Más te vale darme una pista lobito porque o si no… -posiciono un dedo en mis labios para que guardara silencio.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿No sientes eso? Huele a… -Dejó la frase inconclusa-. Hay que salir de aquí y rápido.

- Pero que… -dije mientras me jalaba del brazo alejándome de donde estábamos.

No entendía porque hacia esto, si quería callarme nada más tenía que decirlo.

**(Play: Lifehouse – It is what it is)**

De pronto sentí un olor muy conocido. Era Mason. Tenía que encontrarlo.

No sé como hice pero me deshice de su agarre y corrí siguiendo su aroma por entre los arbustos y árboles del bosque.

- ¡Nessie regresa! –escuche a Jacob gritar no muy lejos.

Yo sabía que me estaba siguiendo por lo que apresure el paso e intente encontrar a Mason lo más pronto posible. Su olor cada vez era más fuerte.

Sentí mi garganta quemar debido a un olor dulce e irresistible que invadió mi nariz. Sin dudas era sangre pero, esta no era humana y tampoco animal. Esta tenía algo peculiar. Algo único.

- Mason… -me paré en seco cuando lo vi.

Estaba de espaldas y de rodillas debajo de un árbol. En su espalda pude ver una gran mancha de sangre que se marcaba a través de su camisa.

Me acerque cautelosamente y me asuste cuando pude ver la escena más detalladamente. El tenía un brazo apoyado en la tierra mientras que con su boca succionaba algo del cuello de… ¿Una persona?

No, no podía ser posible. Se suponía que Mason era vegetariano. El no podía estar bebiendo la sangre de ese pobre humano. ¿Acaso lo había matado? Sorpresivamente dos lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos.

- Pero que… -dijo Jacob parándose en seco a mi lado.

Ya nada me importaba. Mason había matado a ese pobre e inocente humano. Sentí como más lágrimas corrían. ¿Qué le había hecho? Simplemente no lo entendía.

- ¡Suelta a ese humano maldito chupasangre! –grito Jacob corriendo a toda velocidad y estampando a Mason con un árbol.

Pude ver como este hacia una mueca de dolor y como pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían de su brazo muy lentamente.

- ¡Jake, detente! –gemí intentando contener un sollozo mientras corría en su dirección y lo sostenía del brazo para que parase.

Mason abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Jake con desprecio. Sus ojos estaban totalmente verdes. Tal y como yo los conocía. Más lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos.

Zafé mi agarre de Jake y camine cautelosamente en dirección al humano que, segundos antes estaba siendo despojado de su sangre y me quedé completamente perpleja cuando lo vi.

Ese… ese no era un humano. Era un vampiro. Comencé a temblar inconscientemente. Muchas preguntas rondaron en ese instante sobre mi cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sangrando si él no era un híbrido ni un humano? ¿Qué realmente era Mason y que hacia chupando quien sabe que cosas de ese vampiro? Sangre obvio no era. Imposible.

Nada tenía sentido en estos momentos. Muchas emociones me invadieron y no sabía él porque.

Inmediatamente me desplome en el suelo mientras más y más lágrimas caían incontrolablemente por mis ojos. Quería que alguien me aclarase en este momento todas estas dudas sin sentido.

- Nessie… te lo juro, puedo explicarlo. –dijo Mason acercándose a mi temeroso debido a mi reacción.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Quieren saber quien es Mason? Pues la espera termino porque en mi perfil pueden verlo. Pásense por mi profile y díganme que les parece el guapo de Mason :$**

Opiniones y comentarios linduritas? :$  
Espero que les guste mucho y gracias a esas personas que lo leen y dejan sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :)

Love ya guys  
Clau.


	8. Confesiones

**Capítulo 8**  
**Confesiones**

- Tú… tú estab… -no podía articular ni una sola palabra coherente.

- No es lo que tú piensas…–dijo acercándose a mi-. Solo, ¿Escúchame si?

Di pasos hacia atrás alejándome de él y corrí. Corrí lo más que pude a velocidad vampírica. Solo quería llegar a casa y sentirme segura. Sentía la esencia de Mason muy cerca de mí.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Ya ni siquiera sabía quién o qué era él. Solo sabía que tenía que correr y escapar. –Papá por favor ven-. Fue lo único que pensé ya que me encontraba a pocos metros de casa y mis piernas ya no daban para más.

Choque contra mi papá y sentí sus brazos rodearme.

- ¿Pequeña que pasó?

Empecé a llorar descontroladamente. Todas las imágenes de lo sucedido giraron en mi cabeza. Era la mejor forma de explicarle ya que ni siquiera podía hablar. Me abrazo fuertemente y me cargo camino a casa.

Subimos las escaleras y me recostó en la cama suavemente. Se sentó a la par y me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

- Duerme tranquila, nadie te molestara. –Solo asentí.

- ¿Hice algo malo? –pregunté temerosa.

- No, es solo que, hay cosas que debes saber –dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

Llore descontroladamente por mucho tiempo sin saber porque. ¿Temor quizá? No lo sé. Tampoco sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

No salí de mi cuarto por una semana, no quería ver a nadie más que a mi familia. Si, cuando me refería a nadie, me refería a Mason. No sabía qué cara poner ante él. Sabía que estaba en la casa, podía escucharlo pero simplemente no quería verlo.

- Renacuajo aquí te traigo tu desayuno. –Dijo Emmett sonriente-. Cuando termines, te bañas, te cambias y me esperas en la sala. Saldremos a dar un paseo.

- Pero… -antes de que dijera una palabra intervino.

- No es una opción. –Y sin más salió de mi habitación.

Hice lo que me ordenó. Me puse lo más cómodo que encontré, una playera y unos shorts. En media hora ya estaba en la sala.

- ¡Bieeeeen! Por lo menos no tuve que traer la grúa para sacarte de ahí. –solo sonreí.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Eso lo sabrás dentro de poco. –Me guiño un ojo-. Ya regreso mamá-. Grito como niño pequeño. Me hizo reír hasta el punto de sacar lágrimas.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar a mi lugar preferido: El pequeño lago. Ese lugar en el que podía pensar tranquilamente. Tío Emmett hizo ademán para que me sentara.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien qué? –me miro dudoso-. ¡Ah sí! Te traje aquí por dos razones. Uno, aquí podemos hablar en privado sin que la familia escuche y dos, hay cosas que tienes que hablar.

Asentí.

- Tienes razón, no puedo estar escapando de los problemas.

- Eso me gusta pequeña. Dame un segundo, ya regresaré.

Vi como se alejaba y se adentraba al bosque. Solo baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Tenía tanto tiempo de no venir que ya me hacía falta.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro. Voltee a ver y ahogue un grito ya que cubrió mi boca con su mano.

Traté de forcejar pero era imposible. Me tenía tumbada entre la grama y él.

- Tranquila, no te hare daño, pero necesitamos hablar.

Volví a forcejar y negué con la cabeza.

Me miro con tristeza. Nunca había visto esa expresión en Mason, también se debía a que solo llevaba un mes con nosotros. Sentí compasión, no me gustaba verlo así pero a la vez no sabía cómo reaccionar. Además, yo misma había dicho que tenía que enfrentar mis problemas.

¿Qué mejor manera que hablando con él en un lugar alejado? Pensé con sarcasmo. Tío Emmett me las pagará.

- ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Por favor? –me miro con dudoso-. Solo escúchame, por favor.

Deje de forcejar, no tenía de otra más que escucharlo.

Pude ver un brillo en sus ojos mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Quitó la mano de mi boca y me ayudo a sentarme.

- No sé por dónde comenzar. -Me miro indeciso-. Pregúntame lo que quieras y yo te responderé.

Asentí. Tenía que saber la verdad.

- ¿Tú… tu mataste a la persona que estaba ese día?

- No era un humano. –dijo rápidamente-. Digamos que mi dieta es algo… diferente a la de los demás –dudó-. Hace muchos años cuando fui convertido, me alimentaba de sangre humana al igual que todos, me encantaba la sensación que dejaba en mi garganta, me gustaba ver sus caras cuando eran perseguidos por mí pero después de un tiempo todo cambio. Me odié a mi mismo por haber matado a tantos humanos inocentes. Destruí sus vidas, su futuro, todo. Me sentí tan mal que cambie mi dieta a sangre animal, no dañaba a los humanos, cazaba en los bosques más profundos y básicamente a los grandes depredadores y si había sobrepoblación, a los ciervos. No lo hubiera podido lograr de no haber sido por tu familia, cuando los conocí, me aceptaron y me ayudaron a salir de mi depresión. Hasta ahora me sigo alimentando de sangre animal y también... -Lo interrumpí.

- ¿Que tiene que ver tu dieta en todo esto? –estaba confundida.

- Deja que termine. –me miró-. Como te dije, me alimento de los animales pero hay algo que no sabes. Solo te pido que por favor, no hagas nada tonto y solo escúchame.

Asentí lentamente.

- Todo empezó muchos años atrás. Un día estaba cazando y escuche a alguien gritar desesperadamente a mitad del bosque. Lo primero que pensé fue que se había encontrado con un animal, me acerque sin que se percatara de mi presencia y me sorprendí al ver la escena. Un vampiro le estaba succionando la sangre a la pobre chica. Lo vi todo, vi como la mataba poco a poco y dejaba su cuerpo tirado a la deriva. Me sentía frustrado, enojado, él había acabado con su vida y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto. Pasé una semana sin cazar, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la había matado. Un día en la noche iba caminando, estaba muy hambriento, recuerdo que me entre a una calle sola y lo vi. Vi al vampiro que la había matado y el causante de mí problema.

_Flashback_

Estaba enojado, corrí a velocidad vampírica y lo sostuve con gran fuerza del cuello.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame quieres. –exclamó furioso.

Lo apreté más contra la pared haciendo que esta empezara a destruirse.

- ¿Creíste que te podías salir con la tuya? Vi como matabas a esa pobre humana. Ahora te tocara a ti sentir lo mismo.

_Fin del flashback_

- Hice exactamente lo mismo que él le había hecho a ella. Mordí su cuello sin piedad y empecé a drenar su cuerpo. Claro, él no tenía sangre como ella, pero si ponzoña. Bebí hasta la última gota de esta, quería que él sintiera exactamente lo mismo que él le había hecho sentir a ella. Aun podía sentir la mezcla de sangre humana que él había consumido junto con su veneno, simplemente era una sensación… extraordinaria. Cuando acabe de succionar hasta la última gota, le quebré el cuello. Me sentía bien, bien de que había acabado con su vida y de la sensación que la mezcla de ponzoña y sangre había dejado en mi garganta. Desde ese entonces empecé a alimentarme de vampiros que se aprovechaban vilmente de los humanos y mataban sin compasión alguna. Todavía me alimento de ellos, pero solo de los neófitos descontrolados que quieren acabar con todo y de animales.

Me había quedado sin palabras. Me podía haber imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso.

- ¿Estas… estas bien? –dijo dudoso.

- Sí. Es solo que, es mucho que asimilar. –dije nerviosa-. Yo… tengo pregunta más.

- Adelante. –me incitó sonriendo tímidamente.

- Si tu alimentación es sangre de animales y ponzoña de vampiros, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué tus ojos no son color dorado igual a los de mi familia?

- Yo también me hice la misma pregunta hace años. –sonrió-. Mis ojos eran igual a los de tu familia pero cuando empecé a alimentarme de ponzoña, empezaron a cambiar y el dorado se fue desvaneciendo y apareció el esmeralda. Supongo que es por la ponzoña. Cuando me alimento de las dos cosas simultáneamente puedes ver la mezcla de los dos colores. Como ahora.

Se acercó a mí repentinamente quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Parecía un niño pequeño presumiendo su juguete.

- Son… son hermosos. -Me quede embobada viéndolos. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Lo siento, yo no…

Se rio a carcajadas.

- Tranquila. –Sonrió cálidamente-, ¿Ahora entiendes porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía ese día? –Asentí-. ¿Ya no me seguirás evitando?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Te propongo algo. –Esperó a que continuara-. Quiero que seamos amigos, nada de secretos.

- Eso si tú también me prometes lo mismo. –Asentí-. Bien, entonces ¿Amigos?

- Amigos. –afirme.

Ambos nos dimos la mano y sonreímos.

- Una pregunta más… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –dije dudosa.

- Eso mi querida Nessie, –se acercó a mí-, es algo que aun no tienes que saber. -Y sin más se puso de pie y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Esto iba a ser el comiendo de una gran amistad.

* * *

Me tardé muchísimo lo sé chicos. No los voy a aburrir contándoles porque desaparecí pero pueden preguntarme si lo desean. Espero les guste. Siéntete libre de comentar, me ayudan muchísimo tus opiniones.

**Los quiero & gracias.**


End file.
